Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Celebrity Big Brother 2 - Week 3/Dzień 17 - Wydarzenia
600px DZIEŃ 17 8:20 Zaczyna się nowy dzień w domu Wielkiego Brata. Anneliese, Candace, Ce'Brie, Dianne, Jesse, Kevin oraz Nathan są zagrożeni eliminacją. 100px 100px Mattie rozmawia z Anneliese, która nadal nie może uwierzyć, że jest nominowana. Chłopak stara się ją pocieszyć, mówiąc, że on wie, że jej demon jest prawdziwy, gdyż sam widział jaką moc ma kobieta, kiedy wywoływali razem duchy. Jako najbardziej spirytualnie nasyceni domownicy, muszą wspierać siebie nawzajem i nie słuchać tych bzdetów wypowiadanych przez tych wszystkich bezbożników. Anneliese przytula Mattiego i dziękuje mu za wsparcie. Ma nadzieję, że duchy Big Brothera, z którymi się wcześniej wraz z Mattiem komunikowali, ochronią ich obu od eliminacji i doprowadzą ich aż do samego finału! Fingers crossed! 23:00 100px 100px Kevin podchodzi do Ashley i dziękuje dziewczynie za immunitet. Pyta się jej czy ma ochotę na gorącą czekolada, którą mogliby wypić na tarasie. Po chwili masuje plecy Ashley. Jest to masaż przyjacielski, ponieważ nie mają zamiaru zachowywać się jak reszta dziwek w tym domu. Ashley przytula się do Kevina i dziękuje mu, że jest jednym z jej prawdziwych przyjaciół i naprawdę za nią tęsknił. Mówi, że zawiodła się na Marleyu, który odwrócił się przeciwko niej. Teraz woli spędzać, penetrując uczestników. Woli nie przebywać z nim one-on-one, bo jeszcze zarazi się jakąś chorobą weneryczną. Kobieta ma do przekazania Kevinowi ważne wiadomości. Wyjaśnia mu, że widziała wszystkie nominacje uczestników. Cieszy się, że Candace odpadła, ponieważ to ona go nominowała i powiedziała, że całkowicie go nie zna. Wspomina jednocześnie także o nominacjach Melissy. Dokładnie cytując ją – „trzymasz się w wąskim gronie ludzi, którym ufasz, może tak wyrwać Cię ze strefy komfortu”. Zdaniem Ashley to, co powiedziała Melissa jest okropne, albowiem wyzywa jej przyjaciela od aspołecznych. Dodaje, że wreszcie trzeba się pozbyć tego szczura. 100px 100px 100px Marley rozmawia z Shondą. Mówi jej, że nikt nie będzie mu groził. Kobieta oburza się stwierdzając, że sam zaczął. Marley mówi, że to kłamstwo, bo on nikomu nie groził, a Shonda okazała się być fałszywa obrażając ich przyjaciela i miał prawo się zdenerwować. Domownicy zaczynają się awanturować, a ci, którzy są w pobliżu przyglądają się nic się nie odzywając. Nagle podchodzi do nich Mattie, który prosi, by przestali się kłócić i poprawili swoją relację z Bogiem. Za jego namową Shonda oraz Marley klękają i zaczynają się modlić, robią to głośno i słychać jak jedno na drugiego bluzga. Wstają i znów zaczynają skakać sobie do gardeł, a po interwencji Mattiego każde idzie w osobną stronę. Mattie idzie za Marley'em i pyta, co się stało. Mężczyzna mówi, że wie co robi i wszystko ma pod kontrolą. Ostrzega również przyjaciela przed domownikami, bo niektórzy potrafią być naprawdę niebezpieczni. Wspomina mu o kradzieży Shondy czy próbie otrucia Andrey'a. Darzy kolegę uczuciem i nie chce, by stała mu się krzywda. Mattie zauważył, że Marley w tym tygodniu stał się strasznie nadpobudliwy i agresywny. Martwi się, bo nie wie z czego to wynika. 100px 100px Melissa w końcu postanowiła oczyścić swoją relacje z Keirą. Postanowiła z nią porozmawiać na osobnosci w ogródku. Melissa rozpoczęła rozmowę i chciała się dowiedzieć dlaczego jest zazdrosna o nią i Nathaniela... oczywiste jest, że są tylko przyjaciółmi i nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego mogłaby w niej czuć rywalkę... Melissa chciała jej zaproponować, by dziewczyny przestały się nawzajem hejcić. 23:45 Anneliese ma dość istnienia Ashley. 100px 100px 100px 100px Anneliese mowi zgromadzonym ze ma dość zachowania Ashley, która uważa ze nie jest opętana. Dziewczyna chce dać tej wariatce popalić i prosi innych o pomoc w uszyciu laleczki voodoo przedstawiająca Ashley. Dianne znajduje materiał, keira guziki, Nathan nici I igłę. Anneliese po połączeniu wszystkiego w jedno stwierdza ze lalka jest wyjątkowo brzydka, więc od razu wiadomo ze to Ashley. Wszyscy postanawiają wbić w lalce w serce symboliczną szpilkę, a Nathan dodatkowo zaczyna ją deptac I daje ja podgryzac swojemu szczurowi. W tym samym czasie Ce'Brie ma odmienne odczucia. 100px 100px Ce'Brie, mająca spory zaciesz, że jej przyjaciółka tak naprawdę nie odpadła i wróciła z powrotem do domu, wzięła szampana i udała się z nią w jakieś ustronne miejsce. Postanowiły wznieść toast, aby pozostały dwiema najlepszymi królowymi w tym domu. Ce'Brie zaczyna wspominać, jak bardzo przypomina jej to pierwszy dzień tutaj. Chociaż próbowała tego nie wyciągać na wierzch, to nie potrafiła i zaczęła się rozklejać, że ciężko było jej znieść fakt, że Ashley została "eksmitowana" z domu. Czuła się bezbronna, bo mimo iż była Candace to nie potrafiła ona dać jej takiej podpory duchowej co ona. Ashley zaczęła tłumaczyć Ce'Brie, że teraz znów tutaj jest i nie ma zamiaru tak po prostu odejść bez walki. Docenia też to, że ktoś faktycznie opłakiwał jej odejście i że nie wszyscy są tutaj tacy fałszywi i powaleni. Zaczęła także tłumaczyć przyjaciółce, że zrobiła się trochę zbyt sentymentalna i że nie powinna okazywać swoich słabości przy tych wszystkich ludziach, bo mogą mieć potem zamiar to wykorzystać przeciwko niej. Poznała Ce'Brie jako silną kobietę, widzi ją jako taką do tej pory i ma nadzieję, że też taką inni ją popamiętają. Po pełnej emocji rozmowie, postanowiły przejść do omówienia ostatnich wydarzeń w domu z punktu widzenia Ashley jak i z punktu widzenia Ce'Brie. Pewne jest natomiast to, że będą wojować wspólnie, ramię w ramię aż do samego końca gry. Keira ma dość wszystkiego. 100px 100px 100px 100px Keira nie spodziewała się, że dzisiaj z domem Wielkiego Brata pożegna się jej najbliższa z dziewczyn uczestniczka. Po pierwsze w ogóle nie powinna być nominowana do eksmisji, bo była dosłownie aniołem. Keira niepocieszona tym jak się rzeczy mają postanowiła wyjaśnić kilku osobom, że to właśnie przez nich odpadła Candace. #JusticeForCandace. Zanim ruszyła aby odnaleźć kilka osób, którym ma coś do powiedzenia wypiła cały kieliszek drinka i zrobiła sobie kolejnego, bo na trzeźwo dzisiaj nie przejdzie. Poszła za kilkoma osobami do łazienki. Trafiła na osoby, które najbardziej obwiniała za odpadniecie jej przyjaciółki, czyli Shondę, Ce'Brie i Ashley, która nominowała Nathana do eliminacji. Rozpoczęła obwiniać Shondę, wyzywać ją od najgorszych suk, jakie przeszły przez próg tego domu, że powinna zacząć szanować siebie i ogarnąć swoją niezrównoważaną głowę zanim zamkną ją w psychiatryku lub co gorsza, zanim w pełni straci kontrole nad sobą i zrobi komuś krzywdę, bo Keira uważa, że Shonda byłaby zdolna do rękoczynów. Na Ce'Brie zaczęła najeżdżać za to, że jest fałszywa i dwulicowa. Udawała koleżankę Candace, a za plecami obrabiała jej dupę nie pozostawiając na niej suchej nitki. Spojrzała na Ashley i jedynie przewróciła oczami komentując, że Candace o wiele lepiej reprezentowała czarnoskóre dziewczyny w domu niż te dwie łajdaczki. Chciała już opuścić to towarzystwo kiedy przypomniało jej się co jeszcze miała zrobić. Odwróciła się na pięcie w stronę Ashley i wylała prosto na nią resztę drinka. Komentując to, że trzeba było nie nominować Nathana i myślała, że są przyjaciółkami. Ashley pogratulowała Keirze, gdyż zachowuje się tak jak Candace. Zatem zniżyła się do poziomu kobiety, która przechodzi przez menopauzę. Czarnoskóra piękność zaczyna klaskać i śmiać się, bo bardzo dobrze wie o tym, że za to zachowanie Keira zostanie ukarana. I jeśli zostanie usunięta z domu, to właśnie dzięki Ashley. Podchodzi do niej i powiedziała jej, żeby skierowała swoją nienawiść do osób, które ją nominowały. Wspomina o nominacjach Marleya – „Nominuję Keirę. Mam wrażenie, że nie masz pojęcia co dzieje się w tym domu i zachowujesz się jak obłąkana, lubię cię, ale dla mojego bezpieczeństwa lepiej będzie, jeśli odpadniesz”. Niech lepiej oszczędza siły na osoby, które chcą ją wyeliminować z domu, bo nikt z obecnych tutaj dziewczyn nie nominowały jej do eksmisji. Właśnie udowadnia, jaka jest głupia, gdyż straci wszystkich przyjaciół i zostanie jej jedynie Nathan i jego szczur. Ma nadzieję, że razem spędzą wspaniałe chwile… w szpitalu, walcząc o życie. 100px 100px Shonda spotyka na tarasie Marleya i mówi mu że jest podziurawiony psychicznie i w tym momencie przestaje być jego MILFem, więc niech znajdzie sobie nową mamuśkę, kobieta mówi, że to była zła decyzja i niech spodziewa się, że w najbliższym czasie Marley opuści dom Wielkiego Brata. Przypomina, że ostatnio tak skończyli Andrey i Candace. Dodaje, że mężczyzna jest puszczalską, męską dziwką i obraża czarną rasę, brzydzi się jego zachowaniem i najwyraźniej pomylił programy, bo powinien trafić do Ekipy z Warszawy. Kobieta pluje pod jego stopy i odchodzi zakładając okulary przeciwsłoneczne. 00:54 100px 100px 100px Dianne natyka się na Ashley, która od czasu fake eviction puszy się bardziej niż zwykle. Tym razem nie ma zamiaru wszczynać kłótni, jednak ciekawi ją dlaczego Ashley przyznała immunitet akurat tym osobom. Wspomina jej co mówiła o uważaniu na mężczyzn, którzy są niewyżyci i o tym, że kazała uważać jej na Mattiego, a teraz chroni jego sojuszników. Ashley traktuje ją z góry, mówiąc że nie musi jej się tłumaczyć ze swoich wyborów, zwłaszcza w momencie, w którym Dianne układała się z "tą dziwką" Candace. Dianne pyta, czemu Ashley tak nienawidzi Candace i dlaczego ją tak traktuje, zwłaszcza, że nie miała złych zamiarów i chciała nawiązać współpracę. Ashley z podniesioną głową mówi, że jest queen of the house i będzie robiła co jej się podoba. Zaczyna mówić coś jeszcze, jednak Dianne postanawia, że nie będzie jej słuchać. Odwraca się na pięcie i odchodzi. Ashley krzyczy za nią, że ma nie odchodzić, gdy ta do niej mówi, bo pożałuje. Dianne odpowiada, że jej to nie obchodzi i zacznie słuchać kobiety w momencie, w którym będzie się odnosiła do niej z szacunkiem. Całą sytuację widział Nathan, do którego Dianne poszła po niezamierzonej kłótni z "królową domu". Mężczyzna mówi, że podziwia Dianne za to jak postawiła się Ashley i że ktoś ją w końcu musi utemperować, bo bez niej wszystkim wydawało się, że atmosfera jest fatalna, a jak wróciła zrobiło się jeszcze gorzej. Dianne mówi, że ma nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie odpadnie, bo nie będzie miała z kim od serca rozmawiać o zwierzętach domowych. Ashley podchodzi do Dianne i mówi jej, że tylko marnuje swój czas na niej, ponieważ to nie ona ją nominowała do eksmisji. Jeśli jest tak bardzo znudzona i potrzebuje więcej air-time'u, to niech lepiej się zajmie osobami, które chciały ją wyrzucić. Po czym wybucha śmiechem, bo przypomina sobie, że prawie wszyscy ją nienawidzą. Marley ją nominował, bo uważa, że jest niezłą manipulatorką. Mattie natomiast tak się wypowiedział o królowej lodu - "Move bitch, get out the way! Nikt Cię tu nie chce!" Shonda również nic dobrego nie powiedziała na jej temat. Pomachała jej na dobranoc i wróciła do dalszej roboty. 1:23 100px 100px Ashley dołącza do Anneliese, która sama siedzi na podwórku, popijając wodę z butelki. Chce je wyjaśnić, dlaczego ją nominowała. Rozpoczyna od tego, że uważa kobietę za jej konkurencje. Nigdy wcześniej nie musiała się pakować jak reszta mieszkańców, więc chciała po prostu, żeby przeżyła całe doświadczenie Big Brotherowe. Musiała wybrać kogoś z czwórki, więc wypadło na nią. Anneliese tłumaczy jej, że wie, na czym stoi z Ashley, ponieważ nigdy do niej nie była fałszywa… nie tak jak pozostali mieszkańcy. Jest obrzydzona faktem, że jej przyjaciele chcieli ją wyeliminować. Tego się po nich nie spodziewała. Myślała, że przyjaźni się ona z Jessem. Ashley nie wie co powiedzieć, ponieważ tak jest roztrzęsiona nominacją Jessego. „Ten jego komentarz był poniżej pasa” – dodała czarnoskóra kobieta. Ashley chyba nie zdoła przywołać słów mężczyzny, ale musi jej to powiedzieć, bo nienawidzi fałszywych ludzi. „Zrób przysiad na judasza, ewidentnie Ci tego brakuje” – to właśnie powiedział Jesse o Tobie. Jak on może? Powinien szanować kobiety, a nie mówić, że któraś nie jest spełniona seksualnie. Ashley mówi dziewczynie, że może na nią liczyć i nie będzie plotkować o niej za jej plecami. Ostrzega ją również, żeby nie piła już więcej wody butelkowanej, bo widziała, jak ktoś dodaje trochę wody święconej. Pod koniec rozmowy kobiety przytulają się do siebie. link=Celebrity Big Brother 2|250px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach